What's Mine is Mine
by FictionPadfoot
Summary: There was no way could I escape from his grasp. I was just a useless toy, nothing more.  But a demon with such lecherous lust and desire. a girl who's still a virgin... anything can happen in that dark heart of his.
1. Chapter 1 At a price to pay

What's Mine is Mine

いただきました鉱山は私のものです

Disclaimer: I do not! Claim any of the characters of Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto; he is the creator of these lovable people; although I wish I had. But as a last word; I have no means to steal any of his people. I merely borrowed them so don't go crazy and sue me.

Else I'll surely track you down and murder you in your sleep. (Tee Hee)

I'm joking, really.

Anyhow, please pretty please with a cherry on the top enjoy my story, I really hope you like it. And if you do, comment me for all I care.

Oh, and this is Book 7

What's Mine is Mine

いただきました鉱山は私のものです

He's toying with me, snickering when I try to run, with those 20 feet, pitch black wing span of his, who can? My clumsy running had caused me to stumble so many times I almost gave up hope on ever escaping from his wicked grasp. A soft chuckle was heard from above, I gasped and ran even faster, weariness and fatigue was gradually overpowering me but sheer trepidation kept me going,

"_Do you really think you could easily get away from me?" _Gaara's voice echoed hauntingly in my mind. That damn demon prince had the quintessence to throw his essence around and enter people's mind, reading it, scanning it, and taking over. His aura was black, filled with malice and irritation, much likely because of my getaway. I threw myself desperately over a fallen log, the trees grew steadily thicker, I heard him curse behind me and smiled; it was naturally difficult to fly through this, especially with those wings of his.

Suddenly, powerful hands grasped my wrist and lifted me into the air hundreds of feet above. I gasped and struggled, kicking at the air. Gaara snickered,

"You wretch! Trying to run away from my palace! I'll thrash you!" his voice was cold as ice, full of contempt, hatred and malevolence. I shuddered horridly; remembering that terrible ordeal made my body shake with dread.

Damn him, I hate you,

"I despise you, and I really wonder why my uncle would even have the sense to have use for a weakling like you to keep me entertained," he snarled, his grip tightened and I winced; that's going to leave scars on my arm for sure. The Kazekage's palace came in view behind the heavy mist; ebony dark walls covered the outside, and pitch black shingles dotted the upper roof. A heavy like tower loomed over the garden, or what was a garden was now a place to slaughter and eradicate weaklings from all over the village on Suna. It was either pay with your body, or be killed. Suna was ruled by the Kazekage's uncle who would soon pass it down to his nephew, since his last wife bore him no sons. Gaara was in a lecherous way…spoiled; he bedded women of all kinds and variety. Bedded them once, and tossed them away like pieces of useless trash. They were just entertainments, something to stave off boredom…nothing more. You ask me how I got myself here?

Well…I was used as a payment for a debt for my father, the leader of his clan. One night, two of our men had snuck into the Kazekage's palace and stole back their wives that had been taken by the Kazekage and was bedded, obviously. Sooner or later, they barely made it out of the gates when they were mercilessly butchered, wives and all. In rage over the loss over two beautiful women; they _were _appealing. He demanded my father to recompense him another lady. I was the only one in his sight. And out of frantic, he grabbed me and had me sent as a gift to the Kazekage. My days there were full of horror; beatings, nerve wracking and painful mockery were lashed onto me like a burden. How was I an entertainment? This was torture, though he never bedded me, ridiculing that I was too hideous to even look at. Thus, I continued to suffer under the power of his arms…until one day, that is, when the night he scarred me for life.

I will never forget that arousing night.


	2. Chapter 2 My Slave

Hey peoples! How'd ja like my first chapter? Good? Bad? Meesh? Anyhow, please comment it.

…guess that's all I wanna say to ya'll, see you all on the next chappy!

* * *

Gaara ruthlessly threw me against a tree, my back collapsed alongside the harsh bark. I whimpered and clutched my shoulders, scrunching up my body into a ball. Gaara leered and gave me a vicious kick, no answer,

"Get up you slut," he ordered tersely. I didn't move, he snarled in frustration,

"If you don't get the hell up, I'm going to thrash you,' he threatened. A hand suddenly grabbed his descending arm,

"Now, now my nephew, is that how you treat your servant?" it was the Kazekage's uncle, Yashamaru, his crimson colored, blood red wings jerked out,

"What do you want uncle," Gaara snarled, his hand inches away from my neck, lips pulled back into an ugly grimace, venomous fangs sharper than knives exposed,

"Why should I? She's my property, my slave; I can treat her the way I want to."

Yashamaru sighed heavily and tugged at the ponytail hanging around his shoulder,

"But you shouldn't tease her like that, look at her! You've abused her so much that her skin is all bruised up, and she's so weak right now!" Gaara snorted, unimpressed,

"So? What do I care? You're the one who wanted her, and you're the one who gave _her _to _me_," he twisted slightly to give me a hard nudge with the tip of his shoe,

"It's not like she's dead or anything, she's not special or anything, this... thing," he gestured at me carelessly,

"Yuki, her name is Yuki," his uncle interrupted gently. Gaara growled angrily,

"Whatever, I don't want to have anything to do with this scrap," he hissed, fingers grasped my neck and lifted me up a foot in the air. I gasped, clawing at his hands, those powerful hands of his that could just about break anything, tear anything, and gore anything out,

"Gaara **Drop Her...NOW**," his uncle's voice turned sharp, hard as nails. He smirked and _dropped _me ungraciously to the ground,

"There, I _dropped _her, HAPPY?" he turned to me, face bore the look of a monster,

"Think of yourself as lucky you shrimp!" he hissed and stalked furiously away, those great, black wings of caught the up draft and carried him elegantly into the air. Yashamaru gave another sigh and held out his hand,

"Come on little one, take my hand," he murmured gently. Trembling, I curled my hand around his and held on as he pulled me up. My legs suddenly gave away as I collapsed from exhaustion. He caught my body, tenderly cradling my knees,

"Poor thing, he tortured you didn't he,"Yashamaru sighed,

"Sometimes I wish I could give my nephew a good thrashing myself," another exhale," But what can I do? That brat's tongue is sharper than his bite," He chortled to himself and took off into the darkening sky.

Kanae covered her mouth in astounding horror,

"Oh my goodness what in the world did he do to her _this_ time?" the motherly nurse nearly tripped over herself as she bustled around grabbing an ice pack while bundling up a poultice, taking a pinch here and there from each of the transparent jars standing upright in neat cornrows on the high shelves rammed near the wall. Hospital beds lined up along the far side of the room near the lofty windows, their dark, shaded curtains covered half of the dim light streaking outside. Kanae was a plump woman bearing many kinds of ornaments ladled on her chubby fingers, she had curls of auburn hair now tightly wounded into a thick bun and flippantly made up eyes and thick lashes giving her the appearance of a much elderly woman. I winced as she gently settled an ice pack on my arm, dapping at my scars with a thick, yellow paste,

"Poor girl," she clucked her tongue sympathetically,

"That's the seventh time that wretched demon abused her!" Kanae wound a lengthy strip of gauze around my arm and planted a tender kiss on my cheek,

"I'm so sorry dear," she murmured, I heard a sniff of distaste and turned my head slightly to see the nurses' daughter, Mira comfortably settled on an overstuffed couch, a book clasped in the palm of her hand, an apple, shining red in the other. Her glossy, ruddy colored hair hid her dirty tinted emerald eyes as she took miniscule bites out of her apple.

Suddenly, the door flew apart, hinges scattering in all sorts of places as Gaara strode in, his wings billowing out threateningly,

"Where's that hellish slut?" he hissed furiously, "She won't escape from my grasp this time!"

Quickly, Kanae jerked the curtains down concealing me from his view,

"She's not here," she answered. The Kazekage took a sharp scan around the large expanse of the room,

"She's in here," he argued angrily, "I can smell her blood," he licked his lips, Mira shuddered. I held my breath;

A second passed…

2 seconds…3

With a throaty snarl, Gaara staled toward the nurse, roughly shoved her aside despite her blubbering attempts to stop him, wretched the curtains out of the way,

"You bitch, trying to lie, don't try to fool me!" he jerked my arm up and slapped my cheek. I tripped and hit the side of the bed, a palm to my cheek. The Kazekage took another hefty stride even closer,

"Never have I ever had such a stupid girl as you!" he bared his fangs wickedly,

"Gaara sama stop it!" Kanae made a move to prevent him from hurting me any further,

"Shut-up!" he rounded on her irritably,

"She's not of your concern! I can do whatever I want with her and you can't do anything about it!" his teeth clicked together infuriatingly making an audible snap. Voice turned softer, deadlier,

"Or are you saying you want me to seduce your daughter like I had done before?" he murmured huskily.


	3. Chapter 3 Mira's Lust

At the mention of her name, Mira pricked her head up and immediately clapped a hand over once side of her neck. Kanae blinked,

"Just don't hurt that girl anymore," she snapped irritably and turned back to her work,

"You've done enough damage to those poor girls that came over here for the grand sleepover with my daughter, humph, forcing them to lose their virginity," she muttered. Gaara chuckled throatily,

"Heh, you? Feel sorry for those girls who disgustedly drooled over me as soon as I walked into the room without a shirt and a cup of coffee?" his grip tightened viciously onto my arm, I bit my tongue hard, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I won't cry anymore.

The Kazekage shrugged,

"It's only once, they just keep on coming back for more," he added, sounding completely nonchalant,

"Even your daughter," he smirked. The old nurse's eyes widened as she whipped around,

"Mira! I told you not to go near him anymore!" he face was beet red with anger. The rusty haired girl ducked her head guiltily,

"It's not my fault!" she wailed, "I just can't seem to stop myself! Every time I see him, I remember it and I can't help myself but come back!" she buried her head in her hands sobbing. Kanae pursed her lips thoughtfully, pondering her tainted daughter's words, then like a bullet, she reprimand to the Kazekage,

"How many did you bed today?"

Without hesitating, he answered,

"Six," he didn't seem to be ashamed of it. I gasped and he threw me a glare,

"What, it isn't like I'm going to bed you, you're too ugly and pathetic to do anything anyways,"

I looked away blinking fast, _don't cry you hear me? Don't cry! _

"Not to mention being a weakling," his voice pierced my heart, breaking it. Those sharp words hurt so much; it was like a nail driven into my heart.

"Gaara," Yashamaru said warningly, his eyes tightened. The Kazekage snorted,

"Fine, I won't abuse her," he turned and spat at my face,

"Just because you're in my uncle's care and he oh so luckily chose you doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want!" he hissed and gave my arm a vicious tug,

"Let's go," he muttered, I dug my heels into the ground. He snarled bitingly,

"Move your legs you slut, or would you rather I lope them off for you?" I stumbled again and nearly fell if he hadn't grabbed my shoulders,

"Lame slut," he muttered as I gripped his arm for support,

"Carry her Gaara," Yashamaru ordered, the Kazekage heaved a sigh,

"Let her walk by herself, I'm not her slave," he snapped, Kanae stepped in,

"You big, arrogant fool! Look at her legs! They're all cut up! If you want her to ever go anywhere, then carry her!" she glared at him, daring him to argue with her any further. Gaara stared at her, then cursed throwing me roughly over his shoulder muttering something about how doctors shouldn't act like his mom. With an arm over my waist, it was like carrying a sack of rice.

**Mira**

"Ugh, why did he have to spit that damn comment out? It was supposed to be a secret between us!" I glared at the Kazekage as he looked around the room searching for that girl, that little pest that disturbed my lovely reading. I'm surprised he hadn't seduced her yet since almost every appealing girl that falls into his hands gets it, not that the present girl isn't pretty or anything. The Kazekage with bruising strength, wretched the curtains concealing the girl's hidden form apart and glared at her, a look so frightening it made my heart take a notch up. Those threatening eyes that once had bore into mine were now completely focused on her. And I still remember those words he had amiably said when I came back for more,

"_So you want more don't you?" he chuckled throatily. I managed to give him a small, shy smile in return; my legs ached to go over to him all the while as I cautiously settled myself at the foot of his bed,_

"_Yes, I-if that's alright with you," I did my best to keep my tone in control, hoping to refrain the mounding excitement that was pounding in my chest as I gazed at his naked torso, showing off all those lanky muscles. Arms casually linked over a ling pillow supporting his back, the hint of a grin appeared on the corners of his beautifully sculpted lips. Gaara twitched his fingers and willed the sand to draw me to him,_

"_Do you know how long I've waited for someone like you to come to my bed?" he murmured softly, deliciously licking his lips hungrily. I shuddered delicately and kissed the base of his neck,_

"_Yes my Kazekage," with the tips of my nimble fingers, I pulled down the high collared buttons obscuring my neck, spilling out my cleavage in the process. The Kazekage's eyes eagerly eyed my chest, trailed the incline of his tongue once more over his lips before leaning in,_

"_If that's what you want," he said softly and drowned my body into a pool of painful, pleasurable bliss,_

"Mira!" my mother's sharp voice snapped me back into the present. Her fair colored cheeks now flushed red,

"I told you to never go near him!" she was close to clotting me in the head. I ducked my head guiltily,

"I'm sorry," I whispered, the beginnings of a wail stared to erupt. Gaara threw a casual glance at me, a smirking sneer on his lips, pointed fangs just at a glimpse beneath his lips. I turned my face away in embarrassment; he's so mean!

The Kazekage turned away and flung the small girl over his shoulder like a large, frail sack of flour and strides away. My stomach reflexively clenches in envy, not that I wanted to be thrown over his shoulder like a useless sack of flour…but to be that close to him, like before…it was maddening, I was thinking about it again.

That slut of his is so going to pay for making me jealous.


	4. Chapter 4 Bitten

_Sorry for turning it in so late _

**Kira**

"Ow! Let go of me!" I had the nerve to even yell at him. Gaara smirked, leering,

"Why should I?" he paused for a second seeming to reconsidered the idea, a wicked grin beginning to form on his lips,

"As you wish, but don't come crying to me with broken legs," he let my body fall to the ground.

I fell like a sack of potatoes onto the ground and had to catch hold of the wall to steady myself, he sneered,

"Tch, you weakling, you're no use for me," he nudged my sore ribs with a foot and leans against the wall looking cockily at me,

"Still alive? I was hoping you were dead by the time you dropped," he snickered again.

Suddenly, for no aroused reason at all, I moaned.

No it wasn't a groan; it was a _moan, _a low, anguished, pleasurable moan.

The noise made the Kazekage's eyes widen at the slightest, his legs twitched as he stared at me. Without thinking, I moaned again, my eyes went round; what the hell was I doing?

With a wretched snarl, he grabbed my arm and pinned my body to the wall,

"You freaking slut! Think you could get away with a moan? Stupid virgin!" he shoved my head back against the wall, my neck exposed, I gasped and tightened my fingers together,

"Y-you're a vampire?" I choked out, Gaara snarled in response, his voice disgusted, full of disdain,

"Vampire! Don't compare me to a filthy blood-sucker!" he pulled my arms over my head,

'A stupid, slutty virgin like you wouldn't even know the difference," he spat,

"I'm a demon you idiot, a blood thirsty demon, I feast on people's blood! You're such an bother!"

The Kazekage pulled back his lips, and let out a savage hiss that rose up the hair on the nape of my neck,

"And no one said I couldn't drink blood," he added darkly.

I struggled to move,

"But no one said you could," I retorted, "no one gave you her permission."

His lips twitched as he thought for a second, seeming to ponder my words. Then he glared at me, licked his lips seductively, and leaned forward until our lips were inches apart,

"Can I drink you blood?" the tone of his betrayed his craving, low, deridingly throaty, husky with longing. I shuddered; that bastered, he's using his stupid charms to win me over. I couldn't even breath, that swooning scent of his made my knees wobble and my balance unsteady, if I were to take a single breath there was no way in hell could I not say no. Gaara's eyes bore into mine, so deep, so intense, so…so…

Ugh, I hate you.

I could feel myself giving into it, my lids lowered and my head lolled slightly to the side. I felt his satisfied chuckle as he grasped my shoulder with one hand; the other wove through my hair to gently draw it back so he could get a better look at my jugular. The Kazekage luxuriously licked his lips and bent to gently nudge the side of my neck,

"Perfect, delightfully perfect," he murmured softly. I shivered and willed myself to hold still, completely immobilized. He stared at me, the look of hunger and lust dwelled and ran deep, the demon was born to kill, it was natural of him to delve into the thoughts of people and rummage into the minds of the innocent. Without another thought of his well - being, he sank those great fangs of his deep into my neck. I took in a sharp intake of breath as I felt his incisors sink to my flesh, drawing in quantities of blood. The sudden pull of blood being drawn from my body mad me lightheaded as if I was drunk with the pleasure of his body tightly pressed against mine. He grunted and slipped a hand underneath my shirt. My lips parted as I moaned. Stopping was impossible, altogether too difficult. A part of my mind was beyond conscious while only a fraction of my mind was somewhat sane; and it was screaming all sorts of questions and insults at me; why wasn't I stopping him? Scratch that, why couldn't I stop him? Sure that guy was strong and all, but he had his ways of making us succumb to him, to do his will. With that thought in mind, I squeezed my eyes shut, and pulled away, not before feeling the rasping slice of his fangs splicing my skin. He grunted in surprise and jerked away panting heavily. I stared at him, clasping my wounded neck. Why did you do this?

**Gaara**

I groaned and pulled away,

"Why did you pull away?" I hissed if displeasure was an emotion, it was now an aura, sprouting like black flames all over my body. The sight was enough to make the wretch pale, her legs trembled, the large amount of blood I had taken took its toll, Yuki collapsed, face drenched with sweat. Less than a second, she was falling into my arms,

"Yuki...Yuki!" I shook her shoulders; cheeks were clammy, whitish and pale as a ghost,

"You stupid virgin," I muttered, "I barely touched you," All of a sudden, she unconsciously stirred,

"Gaara," she murmured between pastel colored lips, her icy breath tickled my ear. A tingling feeling sluiced over my body,

"You damn slut," I muttered, scooping her up, she was so light, scarcely weighed anything at all.

"Blast it, Yuki!" my fingers shook her limp shoulders again, hoping to get a reaction from her, no response. Cursing under my breath, I started up the stairs curving to a double helix. Damn those stairs, velvet, black wings snapped open, carrying my body supporting hers up those ridiculously extensive stairs; need to one day, shorten that unreasonably elongated lengths.

My room is my own privacy, no trespassing.

Yuki's body was cold, deathly frozen, like ice. I was mentally kicking myself for taking such a long draught, her body looked so minute under those layers of blankets I had piled onto her. She stirred sleepily and her ling lashes fluttered. I stared at her as she shifted again, her slender torso moved as she huddle (No Hell Snuggled! I won't permit any intimacy with this wretch!) Against my chest

My entire body became immobile, never in my life had a girl made my body feel so…hot. Yuki barely touched me when I flinched; this feeling, I've never felt it before. I've touched other girls earlier than her.

So why does this girl feel so different?

"Gaara," she whispered. I stared at her in conjecture and smirked; that slut, she's so immature,

"I wonder, what's on in your mind right now?" I murmured, softly stroking her hair, so weak, so delicate, and so fragile, like a porcelain doll.

What a slut she is.


	5. Chapter 5 Flirtation!

Damn my mind must be on vacation cause it's so slow these days. Sorry about that.

**Yuki**

My eyes fluttered open as my fingers settled against a warm object; someone was there, next to me. Slowly, my lids drew back, until I finally got a full view of the person sleeping soundly beside me; Gaara No Sabaku, the person who so cruelly abused me during my torturous days here. I gasped and clapped a hand over my mouth, the memory of his fangs sinking into my neck made my whole body shudder with the result of dread, I couldn't speak, it was as if I had smeared crazy glue all over my lips and sealed them shut. The Kazekage stirred and lifted open a lazy eye and his gaze met mine. A hand stroked my pale cheek and my heart gave a sudden jerk as he read my auras stirring the air,

"Hello excitement," he chuckled and twirled a lock of my hair around a finger. I nearly squeaked and shifted my stare away from him. He merely chortled and rose gracefully out of the bed, laughing again as I gave a shrill yelp of annoyance as the cold atmosphere hit my warm body and huddled deeper under the covers, wishing with all my heart that he would just go take his shower and leave me alone,

"You want me to leave you alone? I'm afraid that isn't something I want to do," he grabbed a gold- trimmed robe, "But I will go and take a shower without having you to tell me what to do," he shot me a look that threatened to chain me to the bed if I didn't stay where I was, pivoted round his heel and shut the door to the chamber behind him.

But not before stripping off his shirt and revealing well-toned hips as I let out another squeal of surprise and hid beneath the covers, gritting my teeth as he roared with laughter and left the shirt on the floor,

"_That jerk, when will he quit teasing me!" _


	6. Chapter 6 Sweet Cruelty

**Sweet Cruelty**

_This may not be my style of writing because I simply edited and typed it as it originally was in my notebook. So to my long lost readers who still enjoy this story, here is the next chapter! _

_Enjoy!_

"Cruel? You _want _me to be cruel to you?" Gaara stared at me as if I had grown another head. Crimson orbs seared like an iron poker into mine making my knees wobble. He bent his head to rasp his lips over my forehead,

"Wrong word?" he guessed and I quickly ducked my head under the covers; no that wasn't it, it wasn't correct. I wanted something, an urge so powerful it made my insides quake and a shiver file down my spine.

Suddenly, without even a single knock of permission to enter, the door was flung open and Yashamaru barged in, golden yellow orbs stretched wide as he took in the sigh beauteously splayed out before him, pale lips flapped out in pure astonishment, a flabbergasted expression took place on his face as he stared at us as if each of us had sprouted an extra head,

"Y-you bedded her?" his hands flopped limply to his sides. The Kazekage seemed amused. To my ultimate horror not to mention embarrassment, his next words made me want to find the nearest hole and just die.

"Of course! It was expected am I not right? There wasn't one girl in this entire castle that I have not bed, - old hag Zeida doesn't count- ," he snapped when the demon opened his mouth to object. With a quick flick of his wrist, his fingers grasped at the sides of my shirt, tugging it down one side and covered the exposed skin with his lips. I gasped lips parted and red flashed before my eyes; dear lord have mercy on me!

Tides of emotion slammed against my lungs and a warm hand cupped the side of my cheek, a thumb worked its way to my mouth slipping past my lips and teeth and settled on my tongue. The gentle prodding of his fingers lulled my lashes to close and my neck to fall limp swinging my head back. Every fiber in my body screamed for that sweet release pouring out like a black wave over me.

The world could end for all I care because I would always find his lips on mine, locked forever in time.

An enraged snarl slapped the air snapping me from my pleasure and I opened my eyes in time to see the demon storm out of the room the great doors groaned in protest as they were slammed roughly against the frame.

Gaara smirked,

"Angry now aren't you," he smirked, thumb still stroking my mouth. I glared at him and made an effort to speak instead, found the digit pressing insistently against my tongue silencing me effortlessly,

"Ah, ah not now sweet, not now," he murmured and bent his head once more to cover the juncture between my neck and shoulders,

"For now, sweet cruelty will be my name."

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU!**

**~Fictionpadfoot**


End file.
